Twilight's Real Brother
by DannyTheDarkmaker1313
Summary: Twilight and Shining Armor weren't actually biological siblings. the truth was that Shining was the cousin of Twilight and her older brother, Danny, who was adopted by their parents after his parents died in a mysterious accident. When Danny decides to visit his sister, it brings along two new residents for Ponyville. Rated T for violence and swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I'm still busy with Fluttershy's Coltfriend, but i just had to start posting this story. This is the very first MLP story I've written and I just decided to post it. Comments will be accepted and returned.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Little Pony: Twilight's Brother<strong>

**Chapter 1: Twilight's Grumpiness**

_**Equestria, Ponyville, 17:00**_

A purple unicorn with a dark mane is seen walking grumpily down the street of Ponyville. She was none other than Twilight Sparkle, the leader of the Mane Six and student of Princess Celestia herself. Ponies that passed her raised their eyebrows at her unusual grumpy attitude.

Spike, who had ran after her when she left their library after reading an unmarked letter, gave up and walked over to their friends who were sitting at a table in front of Sugarcube Corner Bakery and sat down with a sigh.

Rarity raised a brow at his behavior. "What's wrong, Spike?" the dragon turned to her. "Twilight's in a mood after reading an unmarked letter from Canterlot." He explained. The other ponies turned to each other. "Are ya sure, Spike? This is Twilight we're talking about." The dragon nodded. "Yes I'm sure. I don't even know what was on the letter."

Rainbow smirked. "Then why don't we just go read the letter to find out what made her so grumpy?" she asked sarcastically. Applejack smiled. "That's brilliant, Rainbow! Let's go!" the five ponies and dragon ran to the library and walked up to the unicorn's desk. The letter was made from white silk and tied with a purple bow that had a spark on the circular golden seal.

Rarity unrolled the letter with her magic and started reading. "Ahem…_ Dear Twily, I know we haven't spoken in four years, for which I am truly sorry for. Princess Luna and Princess Celestia have kept me busy for long times, sending me on errands across the planet, finding fabled artifacts, designing armor and suits for the guards of various kingdoms, helping on farms, etc. But I finally earned a few months off and decided to visit my dear old baby sister. Cousin Shining Armor has told me you lived in Ponyville when I saw him during one of my errands, and I decided to come for a visit! I will be arriving in three days. Signed, your dear older brother, Danny Sparkle_"

The unicorn dropped the letter and Applejack frowned. "It seems that Twilight hasn't been fully honest with us." They nodded and ran out to find the purple unicorn.

_**Later…**_

Twilight sighed as she sat in front of the small waterfall near the Everfree Forest. She hasn't seen Danny in years, and now all of a sudden he tells her he's visiting for a few months. 'I can't believe he's still alive. I thought he died! But why did he decide to visit now?!' she glared at the water, angered by the letter from the pony who protected her for the first eleven years of her life. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD DANNY!" she yelled to the sky in rage.

"Yellin' ain't gonna get you anywhere, Sugarcube." Applejack's voice came from behind her. Twilight turned around to see her friends behind her. "Oh! Hey guys." She smiled. "What are you doing here?" Rainbow stepped forward. "Why'd you lie to us, Twilight? I thought we were your friends?"

The unicorn frowned. "What are you talking about, Rainbow?" the pegasus snorted. "You told us that Shining Armor was your brother." Twilight raised an eyebrow. "He is." Pinkie hopped closer. "Then why did the pony in the letter call him cousin Shining Armor. And who's Danny?"

The purple pony's eyes widened. "What?" "We read the letter on your desk to find out why you were so grumpy earlier today." Fluttershy explained shyly. "We're sorry." Twilight groaned. "Look, all I'll tell you is that Danny is my real brother and that Shining was adopted by our parents for reasons, no more, no less." She said and turned away from them.

The ponies looked at her worriedly. "Twi, we'll always be there for you. But remember that you can't bottle up all your problems." Rarity said. Twilight turned back and smiled. "Thanks girls, but I just don't know what to do about my brother." She sighed again as a tear dropped from her eye.

Her friends walked closer and hugged her. "Just try and talk to him, he really wants to see you according to his letter." Rainbow Dash said as the others nodded.

They sat at the waterfall for a while and talked until the sun started setting and they then went home. They reached the bridge into Ponyville and said goodnight before they split up. Twilight carried Spike on her back on their way to the library. "So when will Danny be here?" he asked the unicorn.

"He'll be here tomorrow." She said. "Wait, I thought he said he'd be here in three days?" Spike asked as he sat up. Twilight nodded. "Yeah, I got the letter two days ago." She blushed. He nodded and lay back down.

When they arrived at the library, Spike immediately went to his basket and lay down and threw his blanket over his body. "Goodnight Twilight." She smiled. "Night, Spike." The mare walked to her desk and pulled out a book from within the drawer.

It was a dark black leather book with two unicorn heads against each other in a yin-yang formation. The one was purple with glowing eyes and the other was black with wings. Below the symbol were the words: _Siblings of magic, Danny and Twily_.

She opened the book to reveal photos of a younger Twilight and an older black alicorn at a birthday party, at a library, in front of the guard academy and in front of a mansion with a taller purple Pegasus male and a female black unicorn besides them. Below the photo was a caption that read: _the Sparkle family (from left to right): Damian Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle, Daniel Sparkle and Lilly Sparkle in front of the Sparkle Manor, Canterlot_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Decided to update this since i'm having writer's block with _Fluttershy's Coltfriend_. I'm trying to find more to write but it's not popping up like it's suppose to.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: Danny's Arrival<span>**

**_The next day, 08:00 Ponyville Library_**

Twilight sighed as the sun's rays awoke her from her dreamland. 'Great. Danny will be here today.' She thought as she stood up and used her magic to comb her mane. Once she was done she walked out of the library to see all her friends standing in front of her. "So where's this great ol' brother of yours, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked from her position above them.

"He'll be here soon. If I know my brother like I do, it's that he is extremely loyal and honest." She said with a scowl directed at her friend. The pegasus scoffed. "Yeah, sure and I'm not awesome." Suddenly Pinkie gasped and pointed to the sky. They looked where she pointed to see a black blur shoot over them and land with a black explosion outside their small town.

They quickly ran towards where it landed. When they got there Twilight smiled and the others gasped. In front of them, in a crater, stood a tall black stallion alicorn with a silver shield with a sword and spear crossed behind the shield on his flank. He wore black armor with a silver mane sticking out of his helmet.

He removed it and smiled at the ponies. Twilight immediately recognized him from his two bluish-green eyes. "Dan-Dan!" she yelled and ran up to hug him. He hugged her back and laughed. "Hi Twily." His voice came out a little deeper than Big Mac's. they broke the hug and he turned to the other ponies. "Hey, Twily. Who are they?" she turned to see her friends and some of the other ponies arrive.

"Oh, Dan. The five ponies next to Spike are my friends. The blue pegasus is Rainbow Dash, the yellow pegasus is Fluttershy, the white mare is Rarity, the pink pony is Pinkie Pie and the pony with the cowpony hat is Applejack. The three fillies are the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they're a group of ponies who are trying to find their special talent. The pegasus is Scootaloo, the red-maned pony is Applejack's sister Applebloom, the unicorn is Rarity's sister Sweetie Belle.

The elder is Granny Smith, Applejack's granny, the red stallion is Big Macintosh, Applejack's brother, the purple pony with the smiling flowers on her Cutie Mark is the teacher, Cheerilee and the grey mare is Mayor Whinnyham, the Mayor of Ponyville." She introduced everyone to her brother. "Everyone, this is my older brother, Danny Sparkle." He bowed before everyone as they yelled "HELLO, DANNY!"

He smiled and turned to his sister. "Hey, Twily, can I go put my stuff in your home?" she sighed. "I don't think you'll be able to stay in the library, Dan. You'll need to stay with someone else here in the town." Big Mac saw how Applejack stared at the alicorn and smirked. "I might be able to help ya'll with ya predicament." He spoke up as he walked up to the siblings.

Danny smiled at him. "Really?" the red stallion smiled. "Eyup. We got a room. Right next to mine." He said. "C'mon. I'm sure Granny and Applejack won't mind." The two stallions walked to the farm. Big Mac led him into the house and up the stairs. "Alrighty. Mah room is on the left and Applejack's is on the right, in case ya need any help." He said to the armored alicorn. Danny smiled at him gratefully and put his helmet and his baggage in the room. He exited the house to see Mac walking over to the orchard.

He decided to go back into town to spend time with Twilight.

When he arrived he saw the six mares walking to the library. He ran towards them. "Twily!" they stopped and waited for him. "What is it, Dan?" "I was wondering if I could accompany you girls since I have nothing better to do." They entered the small library and walked up to Twilight's desk.

The unicorn pulled out a book from one of the shelves and carried it to them. "Apparently an alicorn had buried a chest with something extremely valuable somewhere in the fields surrounding the location of Ponyville, yet the records of what it was had been lost." She said as she read a part in the book.

"Aha! Here is it: _a lost member of the royal family of Equestria had left the city of Canterlot under the cloak of darkness, harboring a powerful secret. The alicorn had lived in a small village in the valley within the Everfree forest. Before his death, he had the secret buried in the area surrounding the village. The member was supposedly the lost brother of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia, Daniel Darkmane, who died of an ancient disease before the cure could be administered._" She read, making the others say "Woah." In return.

Danny smirked. "So, how about we go look for this secret and return it to the princesses?" the mares nodded and followed him to the bridge out of Ponyville. The stallion turned to his friends and sister. "Alright, I say we split up into groups of two, we'll search around for an hour, each group covering a certain area, and meet up here afterwards, okay?" he asked and they all nodded.

Spike went with Rarity to look around the northern fields, Pinkie and Twilight searched the western area near Sweet Apple Acres and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went to the woods in the east. Applejack and Danny trotted off to the southern fields.

The pair walked in silence until the earth pony noticed the alicorn's glowing horn. "What are ya doin'?" she asked curiously. He smiled. "I'm using my magic to find any objects that aren't naturally supposed to be in the ground, since the object could be buried." He explained, receiving a nod and smile from her. "Alrighty then. So I hear ya gonna be stayin' with mah family during your stay?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, and I promise I will repay your family for your kindness, even if it is to just help in the fields, which I'll do anyway." He said. The mare smirked. "Well, that is mighty kind of ya, I just hope you'll be prepared to take care of an orchard of apple trees that need to be bucked." He smiled. "That I can do, since I worked on a farm six months back."

She frowned and was about to ask when Rarity and Spike ran up to them with an object in their hands. They dropped it in front of the two ponies and Danny called everyone to their location. When the others arrived they observed the object.

It was a silver container with a black metal trim, with the Darkmane Seal on the front. The ponies smiled at each other. Danny stood up and unfurled his wings. "I'll be taking it to the Princesses. I should be back in a few days, alright?" the others nodded and he picked up the object and flew off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Snowdrop, or MLP. But I do own Danny!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Snowdrop<span>**

**_Ponyville, 3 days later_**

Twilight worriedly trotted in circles inside her library with Spike watching her. His eyes started spinning and he felt slight nausea. "Oh… could you please stop pacing, Twilight? I'm getting dizzy." He complained. She sighed and stopped. "Sorry Spike, I'm just worried about Danny."

The dragon rolled his eyes. "Why? It's not like he hasn't left for longer periods?" he commented, making the mare stop and glare at him. "Oh, right… sorry." He said sheepishly.

The unicorn was about to comment when a crash was heard from outside. They exited the library to see Rainbow Dash lying in a crater, dazed. When she gained her bearings, she got angry. "What was that?!" she yelled as the others ran up to the pegasus mare.

They turned to the other crater to see familiar black armor and a new white and blue filly. The six mares and dragon walked up to the two ponies. "What were ya thinkin' runnin' inta' me like that, Danny!?" Rainbow yelled. He snorted and checked the filly's hoof. "Are you okay, Snowdrop?" his tone was so sweet it made the mares, excluding Rainbow Dash, "Aww…" in return.

The filly nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy." She smiled sweetly as she looked in his direction. The mares would've "Aww…"'d again if it wasn't for her statement. "Wait, "Daddy"? what does that mean?" the orange earth pony asked, with a slight tone of worry.

Applejack wouldn't admit it to anypony except, Granny, but she had a crush on the black alicorn. She didn't understand how, but ever since she saw him, she just felt drawn towards him. And while he was gone for the past three days, she felt so alone and empty.

Danny smiled and wrapped his left wing over the filly. "Yes, Snowdrop here," he started by kissing her forehead, making her giggle, "is my adopted little daughter." The mares nodded but looked at how it seemed he lead her forward. "Snowdrop, these six mares are my sister, Twilight, and her friends Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash." She smiled in their direction.

"I-it's really n-nice to m-meet all of y-you." She stuttered. Twilight smiled and walked up to them and placed her hoof lightly on the pegasus filly's shoulder. Snowdrop jumped slightly at the touch, which the unicorn noticed, but ignored. "Hi Snowdrop, I'm your aunt Twilight." She said sweetly as she made a mental note to ask Danny later.

The filly only smiled and nodded. They walked to Cupcake corner bakery for lunch. Danny ordered two black midnight chocolate cupcakes for him and Snowflake and the others ordered flavors that fit their colors.

During lunch everyone took note of how Danny was treating the little filly. 'It's like he treats her if she would have been… blind.' Was the thought that simultaneously ran through the seven friends' heads.

When they headed back to the Apple family farm, Danny had taken Snowdrop and let her sleep in his bed. When he was satisfied she wouldn't awaken for a few hours, he smiled and kissed her atop the head before walking downstairs to relax. The alicorn noticed his six friends and sister staring at him as he sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" he asked. "You've had a question on your minds ever since we left the bakery." He stated with a raised eyebrow. Twilight gulped first. "We noticed the way you treat Snowdrop…" Applejack took over. "An' we couldn't help but wonder…" "…I-is Snowdrop b-blind?" Fluttershy finished.

Danny sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes… she's been blind since birth. But I took care of her from the moment I met her. Both me and the princesses cared about her greatly. Even more so after her mother died…" he started the story.

**_" When I met her, it was a year after my 'death'. I had been found by Princess Luna during the night when I was attacked by a black figure. The princess took me in after noting my ability to use magic and started training me. I had met the little filly while I explored the castle after I had healed from my injuries when I stopped her from bumping into a door. She thanked me and I noticed she was blind. For the two years after that day me and her became good friends. She and I shared our fears, comforted each other, and bonded greatly. One day, three years ago, the princesses decided, along with her mother, that I would become her guardian. Six months later… her mother became ill. I had searched every medical book in the castle library… I had travelled across the planet to find a cure… but when I did, it was too late. When I confronted her the day I returned, she told me that "Mommy wouldn't want us to cry. She's in the happy place now. She'll protect us.". I smiled at her and told her that I may have failed her mother, but I would always protect her, until my body and soul can no longer move. She smiled and thanked me."_**

"The reason she lived with the princesses was because she had created a special snowflake and had given it to the princesses as their Spring's Eve Gift, and her speech during the ceremony, had made both the princesses smile, and really touched Princess Luna. That's what her Cutie Mark means, keeper of peace and inspiration." He finished and everyone was tearing up at the story.

The mares looked at each other wearily. "To have gone through all that AND be so special at the same time…" Rarity commented. "That filly's got a lot of guts to go through all that and come up as smiley as she is." Applejack glanced at the stairs. "Wow, she's really strong for a little girl." Twilight said.

Danny smiled and nodded. "That's why, whenever I leave Ponyville for a Royal Errand, I want either Twily, Rarity, Fluttershy or Applejack to take care of her." Rainbow Dash scoffed. "And why not me?" the alicorn deadpanned. "Because I do not trust you with a blind filly, nor do I trust Pinkie. If someone is to take care of her, that someone needs to be trustworthy, calm, responsible and kind. And sadly, you and Pinkie are neither calm, responsible or trustworthy with a small blind filly." He commented.

The two mares huffed and sulked. The seven ponies talked for a little while before leaving for home. Danny smiled and hugged his sister one last time. "I'm sorry, Twily. I understand how hard it has to be, keeping up such a brave face, but remember, I will always keep you safe." He said. She only smiled and hugged him once more. "Night, Danny." "Night, Twily."

Danny turned around to see Applejack was no longer on the couch. He sighed and walked up the stairs before he heard a voice. _"She put 'em out, like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget. We watched him drink his pain away, lil' at a time, but he could never get drunk enough, to get her off his mind, until the night-"_ Danny opened the door, interrupting the mare from her song. "Applejack, could I talk to you downstairs?" he asked firmly.

She nodded and followed him. Once they were downstairs, he turned to her with a glare. "What do you think you're doing?" Applejack frowned. "I ain't doin' anything wrong, if that's what ya mean." He barked out a short laugh. "Ha! The song you sang, do you know that it's gonna give her nightmares?"

The mare glared and stepped closer. "It can't she's too young to know about-" "No she's not!" he yelled and stepped closer. "She already does know or did you forget about what I said about her mother?" Applejack growled. They were now barely touching muzzles.

They could feel each other's breath. "Well, I was only tryin' ta help!" their eyes stayed locked. "Well it won't help!" he growled back. They stood there staring until Danny just sighed and teleported away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Snowdrop, or MLP. But I do own Danny!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Winter Wrap Up<span>**

**_Four months later…_**

The six mares are seen standing on a snowy hill.

RAINBOW DASH: "Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays~"

PINKIE PIE: "We've kept our hoofsies warm at home, time off from work to play~"

APPLEJACK: "But the food we've stored is running out, and we can't grow in this cold"

RARITY: "And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old~"

They all started trotting down the hill

TWILIGHT SPARKLE:

"The time has come to welcome Spring

And all things warm and green,

But it's also time to say goodbye:

It's Winter we must clean.

How can I help? I'm new, you see.

What does everypony do?

How do I fit in without magic?

I haven't got a clue!"

PONIES:

"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!"

Applejack: "'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!"

Rainbow Dash: "'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!"

RAINBOW DASH: "Bringing home the southern birds,

A pegasus' job begins

In clearing all the gloomy skies

To let the sun shine in!

We move the clouds and we melt the white snow;

When the sun comes up, it's warmth and beauty will glow!"

PONIES: "Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here

Winter Wrap-Up Winter Wrap-Up!

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!"

RARITY: "Little critters hibernate

Under the snow and ice."

FLUTTERSHY: "We wake up all the sleepyheads

So quietly and nice!"

RARITY: "We help them gather up their food,

Fix their homes below;"

FLUTTERSHY: "We welcome back the Southern birds"

Rarity and Fluttershy: "So their families can grow!"

PONIES: "Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!"

APPLEJACK: "No easy task to clear the ground,

Plant our tiny seeds.

With proper care and sunshine,

Everyone it feeds.

Apples, carrots, celery stalks

Colorful flowers, too!

We must work so very hard,"

APPLEJACK, PONIES:

"It's just so much to do!"

PONIES: "Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!"

PINKIE PIE: "'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!"

PONIES: "'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!"

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: "Now that I know what they all do,

I have to find my place

And help with all of my heart,

Tough task ahead I face.

How will I do without my magic,

Help the earth pony way?

I wanna belong, so I must

Do my best today

Do my best today!"

PONIES: "Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here

Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up!"

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: "'Cause tomorrow Spring is here

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here

'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!"

Danny and Snowdrop laughed at the song as they helped with the Winter Wrap Up. Danny had helped all the teams, and Snowdrop helped Fluttershy in waking the animals.

**_Later…_**

When Danny and Twilight discovered that Ponyville is always late for Spring, they gasped. The alicorn smiled at his sister before walking over to Mayor Whinnyham. "Mayor, I believe my sister might be able to help." He said as the unicorn walked over to them.

**_After they executed Twilight's plan…_**

"And so, Twilight Sparkle, we have decided to make you chief coordinator of the Winter Wrap Up Teams." The mayor of Ponyville exclaimed. Danny smiled at his sister's flustered face. He couldn't be more proud.

Danny was tired so he decided to take Snowdrop to the Cupcake shop again. Once they bought their treats they walked home in blissful silence while eating their cupcakes, until Snowdrop came with an unexpected question. "When are you going to get married, Daddy?" her question shocked the stallion so badly he choked on his piece of cupcake but luckily managed to cough it out. "Uhm.. Hehe. Uh, Snowy, I don't think you should be asking those kinds of questions. Where did you get that from anyway?"

The blind filly smiled. "Well… Ms. Cheerilee was talking about how all ponies have a somepony special they end up getting' married to, so I just wondered…" Danny sighed and wrapped his wing around his daughter. "Snowy, I find it cute that you think that, but I probably will find her soon, okay?" he said. She nodded and they went home for some well-deserved sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Snowdrop, or MLP. But I do own Danny!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Hearts &amp; Hooves Day<span>**

**_Four days later, Sweet Apple Acres…_**

Danny groaned as he dropped his bucket of apples. He turned to Big Mac to see him sigh as he put down his own load. "Hey, Mac, what's wrong?" he asked the other stallion. "Aww, it's just I won't be able to see Miss Cheerilee if this keeps up." He sighed. The alicorn smirked at his friend. "So you got a soft spot for the teacher, eh?" he laughed when Mac's cheeks glowed even redder.

"Alright, how about this, I'll do both our workloads for today, if you promise me you'll have fun on your date, AND you ask me, no matter when, to take some time off for Cheerilee, alright?" Danny offered, to which Big Mac agreed and ran off to find his marefriend.

The red stallion found the teacher sitting in the park. He pulled out the Applebloom flower and trotted up to her. "Ahem, Miss Cheerilee?" he spoke. "Yes?" she turned around and saw Mac with the flower. "Oh, Mac! You're here!" she yelled as she wrapped her hooves around him.

He smiled. "Eyup." He said as they walked to the restaurant to start their day.

**_A Few hours later…_**

The two ponies calmly walked down the road to Sweet Apple Acres. They had really enjoyed the day and Cheerilee wanted to thank Danny for allowing them to spend the day together. When they arrived at the farm, they saw the black stallion push one last bucket of apples into the store room. "Danny!" Macintosh yelled, making him stop and walk over to the two. He smiled at the two when he reached them.

Unbeknownst to them, the Mane Six, Snowdrop and the CMC were listening in on them. "Hey, Mac. Good evening, miss Cheerilee, did you two enjoy the day?" they nodded with smiles. "Yes, I wanted to personally thank you for it, Danny. But I have to ask, why would you work on Hearts and Hooves Day?"

Danny sighed and looked down. "Well… you see, the problem is, that thanks to my line of work and the fact that I have to take care of a filly, I don't really have time to find myself a mare, you know?" he said. The ponies listening in were surprised at his statement. Twilight sighed, knowing his pain, while the CMC were thinking of a plan to help him.

Big Mac smiled kindly. "But ain't there a mare that ya like already?" he asked, and Danny sighed again. "Look, there is one. But I can't really spend time with her seeing as how I'm busy for the princesses." The red pony raised his brow. "Whaddya mean by that?" Danny, noting his angry tone, answered. "It means that I can't see her a lot because I have a lot of work to do." He explained. "And like I said, taking care of a filly is hard on your own, especially one like Snowdrop, but I don't mind at all. I see her as my own daughter, and I treat her as such." The six mares and four fillies were shocked by his statement, and Applejack felt really unhappy about it.

**_Later…_**

Danny was walking through the streets of Ponyville while thinking about what he and Big Mac talked about. The stallion sighed. He was twenty six, he still had plenty of time to get back to his mare, he tried to assure himself.

Meanwhile, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were talking with Snowdrop , the Mane Six and Big Mac and Cheerilee. "I think we should help Danny. Like he said, he doesn't have time to be with his beloved, so why don't we help him?" Scootaloo asked. "I do not believe it is very nice to mess with another pony's social life, Scootaloo." Rarity said with a slight frown.

Twilight sighed. "Well, my brother is in desperate need of some messing, Rarity." She became silent in thought. Suddenly she perked up and smirked. She walked over to the others and they huddled together.

"Alright, here's the plan…"

**_Later again…_**

Danny was sitting under a tree outside Ponyville. He sighed as he thought of his dearly beloved in Stallionrad. 'I haven't seen her in three months…' he thought silently. 'I wonder if she is still waiting for me.' Suddenly a white filly flew down to him and crash into him with an "OOF!"

He turned to look at the object and noticed the filly was none other than snowdrop. "Snowdrop, what are you doing here?" the filly smiled at him shyly. "Sorry dad. But I wanted to ask you something…" the alicorn smiled and looked at her as six mares and three fillies were hiding in the bushes near them.

"What is it dear?" he asked sweetly. She smiled. "Do you have a special somepony?" he choked up at her question. "W-what?" he asked her, stumped. Pinkie giggled at his reaction, quietly. Danny sighed. "Well…maybe I do. But I don't think I can tell you…" she looked up at him with her begging eyes.

"Please…" she begged. He smiled at her. "Fine… but it's not much of a story…"

**_"I met her two years ago, during an errand for Princess Celestia. I was sent to Stallionrad to help with a problem the ruler had there. When I arrived, I was escorted by six guards into the castle and as we entered the palace courtyard, was when I saw her… she was a beautiful pink coated alicorn with a dark magenta mane and a pink highlight. Around her hooves were golden bracelets and in her hair was a red star flower. I was in awe at her beauty. One of my cohorts introduced her as Princess Rose Mane, I had then spent two months completing my task and then I stayed for a month before returning to Canterlot. After that I had spent every one of my vacations in Stallionrad."_**

"But since I haven't seen her in six months, I guess I've been missing her…" he finished with a quiet sigh. The filly looked at him with a smile. "Why don't you go visit her?" Danny shook his head. "I'm visiting your aunt this vacation, I don't want to make her think I have things more important than my own family." He explained.

Snowdrop sighed. "Dad, why don't you go visit her for a few days, then I can stay with Aunt Twilight and her friends until you came back?" she offered. The stallion frowned. "I don't know, dear. I will be worried…" he trailed off. "Then don't be! I'm sure Aunt Twilight will take good care of me!" she exclaimed.

Danny frowned and stared at his daughter's pleading face. After thinking it over he sighed. "Alright." He started, making her smile in victory. "But I expect a letter from Twilight every night and as soon as there's trouble, you are to send me a spark immediately, got it?" he ordered with a raised eyebrow, stating his seriousness.

The filly merely smiled and nodded. With that, Danny flew her back to the library and gave her a hug before flying off towards Stallionrad.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I rushed this a bit...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snowdrop, or MLP. But I do own Danny!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: Welcome Back<span>**

**_Two months later, Ponyville Library…_**

Snowdrop was currently sitting inside the library, being read to by her aunt Twilight. She was bored out of her mind! She loved her aunt, really, but spending two months with her reading and telling stories isn't what she exactly called "fun". 'I hope Dad gets back soon…' she thought as Twilight started the next chapter.

As if to answer her prayers, a knock came from the door. The purple unicorn groaned and put down her book. "Stay right there, Snowdrop. I'm just going to check who it is." Twilight made her way to the door and opened it to reveal her older brother standing there. "Hi Twily." Danny smirked.

The purple mare was about to hug him when she noticed that he was dressed in a black and red suit of armor. "What's with the armor, Dan?" she asked. "This is my Royal Armor. It's what I have to wear when visiting Stallionrad. Princess' orders." He commented. "So how's Snowdrop been?" he asked curiously.

Snowdrop, hearing her adoptive father's voice, leapt up and ran up behind her aunt. "Oh, she's been great. We had so much fun reading books and learning new things!" Twilight exclaimed. Danny smirked at this. 'Now I know Snowdrop's going to punish me for this…' he thought with a sigh. This time the purple mare looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Twilight, have you ever thought that not ALL fillies like to read and study "just for fun"?" he asked with a deadpanned look. Twilight frowned. "Why wouldn't she like it? Books are fun! Learning new things is fun!" she argued. The stallion shook his head. "She likes to play, Twilight, not read all the time. Now she'll probably punish me in some way for this."

Snowdrop giggled and leapt at her father-figure. "Of course, Daddy!" she exclaimed and wrapped her hooves around his neck. Danny groaned and hugged her back. "Please go easy on me this time, Snowdrop, and then Daddy might bring you a mommy." He said as he nuzzled her. The blind filly, hearing this news, immediately smiled and nodded into his neck. "Okay Daddy!"

Twilight gave him a curious look, so he merely mouthed "Tell you later." And carried his filly up to his sister's bed for her to sleep in. When he came down a few minutes later, he sat down and sighed. His sister sat down beside him with a book in her magic grip. "So tell me about her possible mother." The tone was calm but he sensed it was dripping with curiosity and a possibly poisonous tone.

Remembering what happened to the first ex he had who broke his heart, he shook his head. "Don't you dare, Twilight. She's a princess!" he clamped his mouth shut but it was too late. "A princess? And who might she be?" Danny sighed, knowing she wouldn't let it go until she got what she wanted.

"Fine… her name is Princess Rose Mane. She's the ruler of Stallionrad and my marefriend of eight months." He answered. Twilight nodded and smiled. "As long as she makes you happy, I'm happy." She said before getting up and walking to the stairs. "I'll let Snowdrop sleep here tonight. You should head over to Sweet Apple Acres soon. They go to bed at dusk."

With a swoosh of wind, Danny was out of there and on his way to the farm. Twilight giggled and shook her head before switching off the lights and heading to bed.


End file.
